conocì el asesino perfecto pt 1
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Jeff the killer conose a una de us victimas e inevitable mente se encariñaconella y esa persona y la siente tan sercana como si fuera su hermano y se combierten en los mejores amigos.


_**Conocí al asesino perfecto**_

Hola a todos los q leen este fic mmmmmmm no soy muy buena escribiendo historias pero espero q sea de su agrado gracias por leer.

Hola mi nombre es Ariatna Rodríguez Estrada tengo 16 años me encanta escribir mi nombre de diferentes formas no le tengo miedo a nada ,tengo cabello negro algo ondulado , mi piel se de color morena ,soy alta de estatura , tengo 3 mejores amigos Alex el un chico alto cabello casi naranja ojos verdes con una gran imaginación por lo general lo humillan por su forma de actuar o incluso de expresarse siempre lo molestan y se aprovechan de el siempre tengo que meter la cara por el mi segunda mejor amiga es Alejandra es muy ágil le encantan los deportes y todo lo relacionado con ellos ,es muy expresiva , también le gusta ir con migo a comprar ropa y zapatos ,ella se mudo y ya casi no e sabido nada de ella y mi ultimo amigo es la persona mas loca y misteriosa el no me a dicho todo sobre su pasado pero quizá logre hacer que el cambie desde que nos vimos por primera vez en un accidente e conocido y visto cosas sobrenaturales su nombre es Jeff, Jeff the killer .

La primera es la q mas recuerdo estaba en un bosque con bastantes arboles recuerdo q hay conocí a una criatura llamada Slenderman al principio fue misterioso y cruel pero ahora me gusta mucho ir a el bosque a visitarlo x q se volvió un amigo y yo cada que lo veo me acuerdo de el refrán q dice no juzgues a las personas por su apariencia. Y a si a muchas otras. Les contare como sucedió poco apoco .

**JEFF VOZ**

Jeff estaba arriba del árbol en un parque hermoso lleno de arboles hahahaha (riendo) ¿Quién será mi siguiente victima (mientras volteaba y observaba a una persona caminando por la zona) mmmmmmm podría ser esa ha voy a seguirla a su casa (Jeff bajo de el árbol y empezó a seguir a la persona misteriosa y se dio cuenta de q era una joven (Jeff dijo mmmmmmm pues veamos a donde se dirige)

**END OF JEFF VOZ**

Ella paso por un callejón y se encontró un asaltante con un cuchillo y un poco de sangre en su ropa.

Asaltante: hahaha una nueva victima ¡dame tus pertenencias¡ (el asaltante le apunto con el cuchillo a la cara pero antes de q ella contestara al asaltarte callo a el piso adolorido u se cubrió en donde venia el dolor u reviso su mano y tenia sangre)

Jeff: valla veo q a alguien le gusta molestar a la gente(Jeff en su mente por que demonios dije eso mmmm no importa) le grito a ella ¡CORRE, CORRE O SUFRIRAS LA MISMA SUERTE Q EL!(esta lo volteo a ver confundida pero no reprocho y corrió)

Ariatna: ¿quien habrá sido la persona q me salvo? Lo único q logre observar era q llevaba una capucha blanca u su piel era pálida un poco de su cabello sobre salía de su gorra y era de color negro azabache largo mmmmmmm pero q bueno q me ayudo o quizá me hubiera robado mis pertenencias debe de ser mi día de suerte si lo vuelvo a ver le daré las gracias por ayudarme.

EN OTRO LUGAR Asaltante: a maldito suéltame (Jeff tenía a el asaltante agarrado de el cuello y lo lanzo hacia el suelo y le dijo pagaras por lo q le trataste de hacer y le clavo un cuchillo en el abdomen y rio desquiciada mente no dejare q nadie se hacer a mi presa este intento defenderse pero fue inútil.

**Jeff:** mmmm creo que sigo teniendo en toque maestro jajajajajajajajajaja (riendo con su risita psicópata)

**Victima:** (tose sangre) para no me mates…. (Empieza a tose descontrolada mente y empieza a perder el conocimiento).

**Jeff**: (ríe una ultima vez jajajajajajajajajaja y dice fríamente)!GO TO SLEEP¡

**A la mañana siguiente**

La victima recibió múltiples apuñadas en el estomago y en el pecho decía una reportera en el noticiario.( mientras Slenderman y Jeff desayunaban les gustaba practicar pues eran buenos amigos.

**Slenderman:** bien echo Jeff, te daré una lista de personas a las que quiero que mandes adormir.

**Jeff:** (su sonrisa se alargo) bien mientras mas pronto mejor ellos deben de estar cansados deben de ir a dormir.

**Slenderman:** bien te daré sus direcciones…

**Jeff:** mierda no en entrado a la primera victima pero de llama (mientras revisa la lista)

Alexis Sánchez Gutiérrez (en su mente) **mmmmmmm que no era el hijo de perra que logro escapar de mi.**

**(FASHBACK)**

**Jeff:** hay que aburrido en vagar solo y las personas ya no con tan ingenuas como para salir a estas horas de la noche y han reforzaron la seguridad ya no es tan divertido matar .(mientras caminaba por las calles sin rumbo en esos momentos ve a 2 personas que se acercan y se esconde par a poder atacar)!Esto será divertido¡.

**2 Amigos platicaban tranquilamente **

**Alex:** bueno ahora que hacemos Ari

**Ariatna:** no lo se Alex pero no te da algo de miedo el asunto del asesino suelto que mencionaron en la mañana.

**Alex:** mmmmmmm pues no. No tanto (mientras pasaba saliva ruidosamente) (se aproximaban el asesino esperaba ansioso).

**Jeff:** si solo un poco mas (mientras su sonrisa se alargaba y unas cuantas veces reía desquiciada mente)__

_**CONTICUARA…**_


End file.
